Dark Child II: The prophecy continues
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Set 2 years after Dark Child. I made it a BBxRae story since it's about their eldest daughter, & theirs no OC option-.-.-"The Stone shall be his return. The Stone shall be his passage. He comes to claim. He comes to destroy. The end of all things mortal.-
1. Prolouge

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Prolouge<strong>*

"C'mon Logan!" Rikki yelled to her best friend.

"Okay! Chill the fuck out!" Logan yelled, running up to her.

Logan, who used to be known as Jayda, had changed drastically.

Her hair was no longer long curly and wild.

It was short, choppy, and straight as a board.

But it still contained its black as coal color.

Her eyes were no longer a deep forest green.

With the help of contacts, they were black, black as her hair.

She knew the Titans wouldn't be able to recognize her.

She barely recognized herself.

It'd been only two years since she abandoned her family.

She went straight for San Fransico, only three hours away from Jump.

She changed her name from Jayda Logan Roth, to Logan Cheyenne Tucker.

About a week after she arrived in SF, she meet four people.

Rikki, Damian, Josh, and Erikah.

They were all normal. No powers, no special gifts.

Inside her mind, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

But they cared about her, and she did care about them.

Of course it was obvious that Damian liked Logan.

But she ignored it, always saying no when he asked her out.

And she always said the same excuse. It would ruin their friendship.

Of course she knew that part was complete and utter bull shit.

She still loved Brandyn. Always would.

"Ooh hey! I almost forgot! For six weeks during the summer, we're gonna hang out at Josh's parents beach house. Wanna come?" Rikki asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." Logan said, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go to the zoo?" Scarlette begged, standing two feet infront of her dad, hands clasped together.<p>

"Why? You, Grandpa, Aunt Esme, Aunt Alexus, and cousin Xander can turn into any animal on the planet." Brandyn replied.

"I wanna see normal animals! Not green, white, yellow, and purple animals!" The two year old wailed.

Brandyn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He stared at his daughter for a moment. She looked just like Jayda.

She had her dark green eyes- his were more of a lime green.

She had her snow white skin, and her smile.

Except for, oddly enough, her hair was the same purplish blue as Raven's.

She wore the same cloak as Raven and Jayda. Though it was pink.

Just like the animals Scarlette could turn into.

"Okay. We'll go to the zoo in an hour." He said, defeated.

"Ooh yay! Scarlette grinned, running off, her arms out like an airplane.

Beast boy laughed as his granddaughter ran past.

She was just like Happy Raven.

Alexus, who was in a lavender cloak, stared at her niece oddly as she ran by.

Alexus had her mother's purple eyes, Esme's green hair, and streaks of purplish blue.

Personality wise, she was definitely Raven and Beast Boy's daughter.

She sarcastic, mean, and semi rude. But at the same time, she had a heart.

And she, like her older sisters, was a vegan.

But she hated tofu. It could burn in hell for all she cared.

"Hey Alexus, wanna go to the zoo with me and Scarlette in about an hour?" Brandyn asked.

"Why? If I wanna see an animal, I can just find the Animal Planet. Or ask Daddy to change." She said, raising an eye brow.

_Oh yeah_, Brandyn thought. _She's definitely Jayda's sister._


	2. Chapter 1

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>One<strong>*

"Hey, can me and Xander come with you and Scarlette to the zoo?" Esme asked Brandyn.

"Sure." He said, packing some food and drinks for him and Scarlette.

"Hey Alex, sure you don't wanna come? It'll be fun." Brandyn said over his shoulder.

Said two year old was busy watching her dad get his butt kicked at video games by Uncle Cyborg and Uncle Wally.

"Okay. I'll go." Alexus said, getting up and walking to her bedroom.

When she got to Brandyn and Esme, she stopped, turning to face him.

"One thing. My name is Alexus. Not Alex. Not Lexus. Alexus. Get it right." She glared, before continuing on.

"She's definitely _your _sister." Brandyn said, whistling.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited about the trip?" Rikki asked Logan.<p>

The two young adults were shopping at the mall with Erikah.

Erikah had meet them at the mall when they got there.

"Yeah where is it?" Logan asked.

**_(A/N: Jayda or Logan? Which should I write? They're the same person.)_**

"Who knows. Its like a two or three hour drive." Erikah huffed, rolling her eyes.

Logan giggled, right as they entered the swimsuit shop.

Since she ran away, Jayda had quickly learned how hard it was.

For the first few months, she'd been living in motels and homeless shelters.

She became Rikki's roommate as soon as she got her own apartment.

She currently had a job as a bar tender at a restaurant.

The pay was good, it helped her pay bills and rent.

The girls were obviously shopping for their trip.

Bikinis, shorts, tank tops, sundresses, and flip flops were all they really needed.

"Ooh! I like this one!'' Rikki giggled, holding up a blood red string bikini.

"Well try it on!" Erikah told her, grabbing a few swim suits of her own.

"Hey Logan, what were your parents like?" Erikah asked the goth.

her parents had always been a real sketchy subject.

They were rarely mentioned.

When they were, Jayda would say her mom was dead and she didn't really know her dad.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

"My mom was the best. She understood me. Few people do actually." Jayda said, still rummaging through bikinis.

"For the longest time she was my best friend." She said, giving Erikah a s,lie.

"When'd she die?" She asked.

"A few weeks before I met you guys. I ran off. It was stupid." Jayda huffed.

"How... How'd she die?" Erikah questioned.

"She died giving birth to my sister. But my sister didn't make it either." She half lied.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Alexus! Check out the lions!" Scarlette gushed, grabbing her aunts arm and dragging her off.<p>

"Whoa! Scarlette slow down!" Alexus yelped, trying to keep up.

Brandyn and Esme laughed, as the two girls ran ahead of them.

Luckilly, the lions were in their eye sight.

"Xander, don't you wanna go see the lions?" His mother asked him.

The almost five year old nodded, before chasing after his aunt and cousin.

"Hey! Wait up!" Xander called out, going extremely slow due to the fact he had Calvin, Pheonix, and Wally's speed.

"How long have we been friends?" Esme asked, turning to Brandyn.

"Since we've been born. Remember, I'm only three months older then you." He informed her.

"Yeah, and I'm two weeks older then my best friend and father of my kid." Esme murmured.

"Making Lex the oldest by four months."

"Well that's what you get for being ten weeks early!" Esme yelped.

"So are you and Cal gonna get hitched any time soon?" Brandyn asked, changing the subject.

Esme shrugged.

"Hopefully we will before kid number two comes." Esme sighed.

"Are you...?" Brandyn asked, jaw dropping.

"I have no idea." Esme sighed, shaking her head.

It was moments like this when she really needed her mom and older sister.

* * *

><p>"C'mon you two! We need to go now if we're gonna get there by noon!" Damian yelled out the drivers window of his gray four door explorer.<p>

"Okay chill!" Erikah hissed, putting her suitcase in the trunk with the others.

Jayda did the same thing, then got into the back seat beside Rikki.

"Here we go." Rikki said, in a dead pan. Jayda laughed softly.

"Hey Rick! Don't make me leave your ass!" Damian growled.

"Hey! Just because Logan won't date you, doesn't allow you to be a douche to my girlfriend." Josh snapped.

"Okay damn!" Damian cursed, starting up the car, and driving off.

Straight towards Jump.


	3. Chapter 2

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Two<strong>*

"Here we are." Josh said, as they got to the town they'd be spending six weeks in.

Jayda tensed up as soon as she recognized where they were. Jump City.

"Everything okay Logan?" Rikki whispered. Jayda nodded.

"I just feel car sick, that's all." She muttered.

Twenty minutes they arrived at a beach house.

The house was two story, and most of the living room and kitchen were glass rooms.

"Six bedroom, three bath, pool and jacuzzi, tennis court, and obviously an awesome view." Josh said, as they got out the car.

"Sweet!" Jayda said, grabbing her black duffle bag.

Josh tossed Rikki the house keys, and she went to unlock the front door while Josh grabbed her suitcase.

Logan and Erikah followed her in, and gasped at the view.

The furniture was crisp and new, the couch and love seat a creamish color, with a white fur rug, and a glass coffee table.

The tv was a flat screen, resting on the wall.

Under the tv was a series of game stations, including X-Box, Wii, and PS2/3.

Jayda walked up the spiral stair case to the bedrooms.

The first one she saw, she liked.

It was a double bed, with a dark blue comforter. The dresser was dark, with a tv onto op it.

There were two other doors in the room. One was a closet, the other was a bathroom.

The bathroom was simple, toilet, sink, mirror, and glass shower.

When she left the bedroom, she seen Damian standing in the doorway.

"Out! I seen it first!" She snapped angrily.

He huffed, before leaving. She closed the door and locked it, then began to unpack.

* * *

><p>"So how was the zoo?" Lexie asked, watching tv with Calvin and Pheonix.<p>

"Good." Esme said, hopping over the back of the couch and landing on top of Calvin.

"Ow!" He hissed, as his girlfriend landed on his nuts.

"Sorry." Esme apologized, though it didn't sound like she was.

"So, Alexus, did you like the zoo?" Pheonix asked.

Alexus nodded, before grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"No! No scary movie!" Scarlette wailed, shielding her eyes from the zombies.

"Ooh! I love this one!" Her aunt grinned, eyes glued to the tv screen.

"It's actually time for you're nap." Beast Boy said, scooping up Alexus.

"Awe daddy!" Alexus groaned, dropping the remote.

Lexi turned off the tv, so further damage to Scarlette and Xander wouldn't take place.

"Hey, y'all wanna go to the beach Saturday?" Calvin asked.

"Sure." The others said.

* * *

><p>Saturday came, and the teens began to get ready to go to the beach.<p>

"You kiddies wanna come?" Lexie asked, hands on her hips.

Xander shook his head no. Scarlette shook her head yes.

"Alexus? What about you?" Lexie asked.

"I'll go." She said.

"Okay, lets get you into your swim suits and put sunscreen on your pale little arms and legs."

When they were all done, Esme noticed Xander sitting on the couch.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" She asked him.

"Uh huh mommy." He answered. Wally sat beside him and scooped him onto his lap.

"I got plans with the little man." He said, kissing his head.

"Okay. Bye sweetie, have fun." She said, kissing his cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>Jayda decided she was gonna walk along the beach.<p>

She was in a black string bikini with white strings, and gray flip flops.

Her sunglasses were resting on her head perfectly.

"Sure you don't want company?" Rikki asked.

Logan nodded, leaving out the front door.

As she walked along the beach, she closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sea breeze.

This right here, was the most fun she'd had by herself in years.

Of course she missed Brandyn, Scarlette and the others.

She knew she'd see them at least once during the six weeks she'd be at Jump.

She just didn't know when.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she seen two little girls, no older then two, bump into her.

"Sorry!" One apologized.

"It's okay." Jayda said with a smile.

The two girls were very different, yet similar.

The girl who apologized had on a hot pink swimsuit, purplish blue hair, dark green hair, and pale gray skin.

The other had on a matching lavender swimsuit, dark green hair with purplish blue streaks, and purple eyes.

The quiet girl stared at Jayda oddly, as if she recognized her.

"You're pretty." The pink one said with a smile.

"Awe thank you." Jayda said kindly.

"Scarlette! Alexus! There you two are!" Jayda tensed up slightly.

Not because of the names of the two little girls, but because of the voice she heard.

_Brandyn_.

"Sorry daddy." The pink one, who Jayda quickly learned was her daughter, apologized.

"They weren't bothering you were they?" Brandyn asked, completely oblivious to who he was talking to.

Jayda shook her head no.

"C'mon you two, time for lunch." Brandyn said, taking their hands.

"Bye pretty lady." Scarlette said over her shoulder.

Alexus said nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Three<strong>*

"So do you plan to tell Calvin?" Brandyn asked, as him and Esme walked to the snack bar.

"Burger King! I don't even know if I am!" She hissed.

"Why do you call me that?" Brandyn groaned, sulking.

"Because those are your initials!" She chirped.

"No they're not! My last name's Grayson! With a G!" He yelped.

"Your middle name is Kyle, with a K." Esme smirked.

"So how late are you?" Brandyn asked, going back to the original subject.

"Not quiet a month." She sighed. Brandyn clicked his tonnage.

"Oh yeah, you definitely are."

That was the relationship Esme and Brandyn always had.

Not only was he her best (guy) friend, he also filled the role of older protective brother.

He knew about Esme's pregnancy with Xander two weeks before Calvin did!

That was one of the reason's why he was Xander's Godfather, and Phoenix was his Godmother.

"So do you think you'll have that daughter you've always wanted?" He questioned.

Esme shrugged, placing a had on her stomach.

"What if he doesn't want a second kid?" She said, looking at her feet.

Brandyn could tell she was trying not to cry.

He put his arm over her shoulder, hugging her.

"It'll be okay. He was thrilled when you told him about Xander, and you two were barrel 14." He said.

"I hope you're right." Brandyn chuckled, putting his arm down.

"What do you think Jay-Bird is doing?" Esme asked about her older half sister.

"Probably trying to find ways to prevent Dooms Day from happening." He shrugged, not really caring what she did.

He was still mad at her, but not as mad as he made it seem.

He made everyone think he'd rather see the video of her being burned alive then speaking about her!

But really, he was more mad about what she did to Scarlette then to him.

He couldn't even remember how many times Scarlette asked, who and where her mommy was.

It broke his heart. It broke everyone else's too.

Her aunts were the only one's who could truly relate to her pain.

But at the same time, Esme and Alexus were jealous when it came to that matter.

There would always be a chance Jayda could come back.

Evalynn and Raven were never going to come back. They couldn't. They were dead.

* * *

><p>"So how was the beach?" Erikah asked, as Jayda walked back into the beach house.<p>

Damian was playing a video game with Erikah while Josh and Rikki sat on the love seat making out.

"God you two that's disgusting!" Jayda gagged. Rikki flipped her off.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Jayda said, walking up the steps.

"Hey Log, are you ever gonna tell us your birthday?" Damian asked.

Jayda ignored him.

When she got to her room, she locked the door, locked the window, and closed the curtains.

She went to the bathroom, and came back out in her cloak and leotard.

She sat on her bed, legs crossed, and began to meditate.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos. Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos." She breathed in and out, softly and slowly.

17. Her age. Though her friends didn't know it.

Just four more weeks until the anniversary of her birth.

Just two more days until the anniversary of her daughter and sister's birth.

And the death of her mother...

* * *

><p>"Are you excited about your birthdays?" Jinx asked Alexus and Scarlette.<p>

"Yes." Scarlette smiled. "No." Alexus frowned.

Her mother died bringing her into the world, their was nothing to celebrate on her birthday.

"Oh, Alexus. I know you miss your mommy. We all do." Jinx said, putting her hand on Alexus's shoulder.

"Auntie Jinx? Can I tell you something, in private?" Alexus asked softly.

Jinx nodded, as they wen to Alexus's room, which was also Raven's old room.

"Yes sweetie?" Jinx asked, as Alexus climbed onto her bed and sat cross legged.

"Guess who I seen at the beach with Scarlette and Brandyn." She said.

"Who?" Jinx said, a small smile on her face.

"Scarlette's mommy. Jayda." Jinx's smile quickly disappeared.

"Are you sure it was her?' Jinx asked.

She walked over to Alexus and sat down beside her. Alexus nodded.

"You know how I can see people's pasts?" Jinx nodded.

"Well, me and Scarlette were taking a walk, and we bumped into this girl. And I didn't mean to, but I saw her past and I saw all of you. And mommy." Alexus said.

"Okay. Did anyone else see her?" Jinx asked.

"Just Brandyn, but I don't think he knew it was her. Don't tell anyone! Not even Daddy!" Alexus begged.

"I won't. I won't." Jinx reassured her.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" The adults said, happily.<p>

Alexus and Scarlette were were smiling, the hoods of their cloaks down.

Since their birthdays were so close together, they were celebrated on the same day.

"You two excited?" Bumble Bee asked. The girls nodded.

"W got you a pinata shaped like Beast Boy, you know you wanna smack it!" Cyborg grinned.

The girls laughed at BB's face, and at the pinata.

"So what's it like being two?" Calvin asked.

The girls said nothing.

"Let's eat cake!" Phoenix grinned.

After the party was done, and the food was eaten, Alexus and Scarlette sat between the couch and tv and played with their toys.

"Jinx? Everything okay?" Wally asked his wife, standing beside her.

"Yeah. Perfect." She said, her pink cat eyes still on Alexus and Scarlette.

"Do you think Jayda would still be here if Raven lived a bit longer?" Jinx asked.

"Not have Rae still be alive, but to have had her die a few weeks later?" She added.

"No idea. I'm not a mind reader. Alexus is." He shrugged.

Jinx sighed, but didn't say anything else.


	5. Chapter 4

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Four<strong>*

"Phoenix? Lexie? Wanna go shopping?" Esme asked, hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans.

"Sure. Give us like ten minutes." Lexie replied.

"Awesome." Esme said, going to grab her purse.

"Can I come momma?" Xander asked, hopefully.

"No baby. You're gonna stay home with daddy." She said, messing with his blonde hair.

Xander huffed, before walking away towards his bedroom.

The three girls got into Lexie's silver ford focus, and drove off towards town.

"Guys? Can I tell you something?" Esme asked.

"Yeah sure." Phoenix said, brushing her pink hair out of her face.

"I might be pregnant again." She said.

Lexie slammed on the brakes, making all three of them jerk forward suddenly.

"Whoa!" Esme yelped, screaming slightly.

"WHAT?" Lexie and Phoenix screamed.

"I said I might be! I don't know!" Esme yelled.

"Does Cal know?" Phoenix asked.

"No. Just you two and Brandyn." Esme told them.

"C'mon, we're going to Wal-Green's or something, buy you a test." Lexie said, turning left.

"Okay yipee-do." Esme yawned.

* * *

><p>"Positive. Ain't life grand?" Esme growled.<p>

Her grip tightened around the test until it broke in half.

Lexie and Phoenix looked slightly scared.

"Wanna shop for baby clothes?" Phoenix asked, excited.

"Might as well buy girl clothes. I still have all of Xander's old clothes." Esme said.

She tossed the broken test out the car window, while Lexie started up the car and drove towards the mall.

* * *

><p>"Logan! C'mon! We're gonna go to the mall! And you're coming with us." Erikah yelled, from behind Jayda's locked door.<p>

"Okay give me five minutes." Jayda hollered.

She got off her bed, and took off her cloak, putting it in the back of her closet.

She grabbed a long, loose fitting white skirt, and put it on over her leotard.

She grabbed a pair of silver sandals and slipped them on, leaving her room with her purse.

"Oh you look so pretty!" Rikki gushed. Jayda gave her a small smile.

"Aren't you gonna get hot?" Erikah questioned. Jayda shook her head no.

"Are the boys coming? Or just us?" Jayd asked, as they walked down the stairs.

"Just us." Rikki replied.

"Awesome." Jayda said.

The three girls got into the car and drove off towards the mall.

* * *

><p>"Oh Ez, check this out!" Lexie said, holding up a sundress.<p>

It was light pink with little white polka-dots.

"Awe so cute!" What size?" Esme asked.

"Newborn." Lexie answered.

"How much?" Phoenix asked.

"Eight ninety-five." Lexie said.

"I got plenty of cash." Esme shrugged.

"Are you gonna tell Cal?" Phoenix asked, as Lexie put the dress in the cart.

Without saying a word, Esme got out her phone and texted Calvin.

_'Pregnant again. What do you wanna name it?'_

There I just told him." Esme said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Esmerelda! You sent him a text telling him you were pregnant!" Lexie yelped, grabbing Esme by the shoulders.

Unknown to the three friends, Jayda was standing near the store, listening in.

Her eyes went wide when she heard that her younger half sister was pregnant. AGAIN!

"Hold that thought, Calvin texted back.

_'Are you sure? Aahhhh! Our dad's are gonna neuter me! :( And idk bout a name...'_

_'Yeah and your mom's gonna cry. I wanna girl this time! If it's a girl I name it, and if it's a boy YOU name it!' _Esme replied back.

"How'd he take it?" Lexie asked.

"He's scared our dad's are gonna neuter him." Esme shrugged, grabbing a few onesies, pajamas, and receiving blankets and tossed them into the cart.

"My mom's gonna cry when she hears this!" Phoenix groaned, shaking her head. Esme grinned.

"That's what I said!" She smirked.

As they left with the paid for items, they bumped into someone.

Jayda.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Jayda cried, helping Phoenix up off the ground.

"Oh no prob! I play rough." Phoenix grinned.

"I'm Phoenix, and this is Lexie and Esme." She said, holding out her hand. Jayda shook it.

"Logan. Erikah and Rikki should be here somewhere. Who knows." Jayda shrugged.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Jayda asked Phoenix, though deep down she already knew the answer.

"Oh! My mom's got pink hair, and pink cat eyes, and daddy has blue eyes. So I got pink hair and blue cat eyes." She grinned.

"Wicked." Jayda grinned.

"Log! Their you are!" Rikki hollered, running up to the four girls, Erikah right behind her.

"Oh hey, Rik, Erik, this is Phoenix, Lexie, and Esme." Jayda said, introducing her new friends to her old friends and half sister.

"Esme? Like from Twilight?" Rikki asked.

"Ew fuck no. I was named after my mom's grandmother. But unlike her I hate being called Esmerelda." Esme answered.

**(Remember people, it's been +18 years ^^)**

"Oh sorry." Rikki asked.

"So who's preggo?" Erikah asked, glancing at the shopping bags.

Esme's light gray cheeks went a bright blood red.

"Really?" Jayda asked. Esme nodded.

"Baby number two..." She sighed.

"Holy fuck!" Rikki gasped.

"They have the same dad! And I've been with the dad going on five years now." Esme said.

"Yeah, my idiot brother." Phoenix groaned.

"Does he have cat eyes two?" Jayda asked.

"Yeah but their pink like mom's." Phoenix giggled.


	6. AN

**Okay guys, I'm sad to say that this is just an Author's Note :( **

**But I will be updating this story VERY soon. **

**I'm just gonna say a few things:**

**One- This story will be roughly around the same length (chap wise) as DC 1. Plus an epilogue.**

**Two- PEOPLE WILL DIE. About four or five. I have already decided who, when and how.**

**Three- In order, from youngest to oldest, is Lexie, Brandyn, Jayda, Esme, Calvin, and Phoenix. (And obviously Xander, Scarlette, and Alexus.) Jut in case you were curious.**

**Four- I am currently working on a prequel for this story, which will basically explain what happened before DC 1- including Jayda being conceived.**

**Five- This story's maybe gonna have a side/sequel whatever you wanna call. But it'll be more towards Phoenix then Jayda.**

**So yeah, that's it. I'll probably post the prequel sometime this week.**


	7. Note

**Sorry I haven't been updating. My computer broke and I'm on my mom's lap top so I'll try to update ASAP. Please keep waiting.**


	8. Chapter 5

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Five*<strong>

They decided that they'd meet with the rest of their friends at the beach the following Saturday. Jayda knew that also meant Brandyn would be there. And possibly Scarlette.

Her daughter was just beautiful. She looked just like Jayda did when she was little. Oddly, during the night of her tenth birthday, her hair turned to black and her mother's turned to white. Neither of them knew why, even to this day.

Her friends had gone to the club, leaving Jayda at the beach house all by her lonesome. During the time they'd be gone, she got out her cloak and leotard. She knew that eventually she'd be a hero again (if Trigon didn't kill her before hand) and she didn't want everyone to think she was her mother.

She wanted them to think she was a relative. Not a younger version. Though in many terms she was a 17 year old Raven. So there she was, her leotard and cloak laid on her bed, along with her belt and boots, trying to figure how to change them.

Then it came to her. She locked her bedroom door, grabbed a twenty from her wallet, and flew out the window as a sparrow.

She came back with three yards of black fabric some needles and black thread, and a box of hair dye. Then, she began her work.

When she was done, she slipped it on and went to the bathroom to admire her work. Instead of it being just a leotard, a long skirt had been added, slits on both sides going all the way up to her hips. Her cloak was now attached to her wrists, raising about a foot from it's original length.

With the hair dye, she had her hair with random white streaks all over the place. She then took her boots, and used her magic to give them heels, then turned the heels and soles of her shoes white, along with the inside of her cloak.

Then, when she flew out the window, bored looking for something to do. She knew it was a risk, but it was a risk she was willing to do.

* * *

><p>Starfire flew up to the roof, where she found Garfield sulking. "Friend? What troubles you?" She asked, flying towards him. She sat down beside him.<p>

Starfire and B.B. had changed a lot since their teen years. Starfire's hair now ended at her shoulder blades.

Her skirt and shirt now formed into a dress that ended mid thigh. Her boots were now at her knees, and there was a diamond cut out on her dress, revealing her belly button. Everything else remained the same.

Beast Boy's hair had thinned, but he wasn't bald like Star had predicted. He'd gotten about six inches taller, and was more muscular. He was no longer obsessed with flirting with girls.

Now, the most important girls in his life were his daughters and grand-daughter. And Raven, if she were still alive.

"Remember back when Rae was still alive?" He sulked. Star nodded. "After I learned Jayda was mine, I promised Raven I'd raise Jayda after she died. She wasn't even gone a week before Jayda took off. Some dad I am! I swear I stop being observant once they hit puberty!" Beast Boy sighed.

"I didn't even know Esmerelda was pregnant with Xander! I went to visit the Doom Patrol for two weeks, came back and had a grandson shoved into my arms!" he yelped.

"No one but the kids knew about Esme's pregnancy with Xander. Dick didn't even know and Batman raised him! We actually thought she was joking when she told Wally and Victor her water broke." Starfire said.

"The same happened with Scarlette and Jayda! At least they told us before she gave birth." Garfield scoffed.

"Scarlette and Xander are precious! And so's Alexus! Even if she is... Different." Garfield laughed. "Yeah. Should I be concerned that my daughter's favorite movie is Wicked Scary 8?"

"Let's go downstairs." Starfire said, floating towards the door. Beast Boy turned ino a cheetah and ran after her.

"Friends! Is every-" Starfire stopped. Lexie and Karen were fighting infront of the couch.

"What did I tell you about digging through me and your father's things!" Karen snapped at her daughter. "Well maybe if you two would stop keeping secrets!" Lexis hollered.

"Goddamn it Alexia Nicole! My last conversation with you is not going to be an arguement!" Karen groaned. "What are you talking about?" Lexie scoffed.

"_I have cancer_!" Karen cried.

Lexie's eyes swelled with tears. "I'm gonna die. Soon. I'll be surprised if I make it to May. And the only reason why I'm still in the Tower is because I refuse to die in a hospital." Karen said.

"What- what kind?" Lexie stuttered. "Stage four ovarian cancer. Doctors caught it late. Real late." She muttered. "How long have you known?" Lexie asked. "Two weeks." Cyborg muttered from the couch.

The next thing anyone knew, was that the Tower shook. Hard. Alexus and Scarlette ran straight for their dads, while Xander ran straight for Esme.

The men comforted their wives and girlfriends, and the girls either comforted their children, or were comforted by their mothers.

The Tower shook again, and they screamed. "Daddy! I'm scared!" Alexus yelped, burying her head into Garfield's shoulder.

What happened next, was something Dick, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg never wanted to see again.

Trigon's skeleton ghosts, and there was at least a hundred of them.

"Run! And keep them away from Alexus and Scarlette!" Nightwing ordered. Brandyn and Garfield flew off, Scarlette and Alexus in their arms.

* * *

><p>Jayda was flying around town, enjoying the scenery. She flew towards Titans Tower, and gasped. The Tower was in ruins, and it's attacker still wasn't done.<p>

She could hear screams, and saw an array of starbolts, Cyborg's canon beam, and several black, purple, and pink hexes.

"No!" She cried.

She flew off towards the Tower. She landed on the roof, and got in the lotus position. "Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" she yelled. Her magic formed into tentacles, going all through out the Tower.

* * *

><p>Garfield had turned into mammoth, blocking several of the skeletons from getting to Alexus, who was against the wall behind her father.<p>

"Aah! Let me go!" Alexus screamed, when she felt three of the skeletons come from the wall and grab her.

"No!" Garfield yelled, grabbing her so her legs were held by the skeletons, and her arms and torso by her father. "I got you!" He said, his foot pressed against the wall.

"I don't wanna see mommy! I wanna stay with you!" Alexus sobbed.

The next thing that happened, no one could ever imagine. Three of the skeletons grabbed Garfield and slammed him into the mirror on the opposite wall, knocking him out. "Daddy!" Alexus screamed. She could feel her body being dragged into the wall when Starfire grabbed her.

"We've... Already lost your... Mother! We are... Not... Losing you... Too!" She strained, pulling Alexus free of the skeleton's grips.

Suddenly, several tentacles of black magic shot through the Tower, destroying all 150 of Trigon's skeleton soliders.

"Was that mommy?" Alexus asked, running to her father. "No. It couldn't- Jayda!" Starfire cried, flying up to the roof, once she realized who had saved them.

But when she got to the roof, no one was there...

**(The chapter you've all been waiting for! :D It's sorta part 1 of 2 chapter. I don't know when I'll update again. It'll be before May. I promise.)**


	9. Chapter 6

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Six*<strong>

Once Starfire left the roof, she checked the damage of her home. Walls were damaged, there were burns on the carpet, and several spots of blood.

As far as she could tell, there was no casualties.

She flew down to the infirmary. She found Richard giving stocked to Garfield's eyebrow, while Pheonix held Alexus, Brandyn putting a large band-aid on Scarlette's knee, and Cyborg checking Lexie's left arm, while Karen held her right hand.

"Aunt Star? Can you hold Alexis while I go look for my Mom and Dad?" Pheonix asked. Starfire nodded, taking the toddler from the teenager, while she speed off.

"How's Lexie's arm?" Starfire asked. "A door fell on it. She has major nerve damage from the elbow to the wrist. It's basically useless now." Victor sighed.

"Does that mean I get an arm like you?" Lexie asked, excitedly. Besides her eyes, Lexie was nothing like Victor appearance wise.

"Is that what you want?" Karen asked her daughter. "Yeah! If there's no chance saving my arm, give me one like dad." Lexie grinned.

* * *

>Pheonix ran through the hallways of her home. She was halfway between her room and the garage when she tripped, landing flat on her face.<p>"Ow! The hell-!" She groaned, sitting up. She looked at her hands. They were covered in a red liquid.<p>

_Blood._

She looked down at her white tank top. It was red too, along with her skinny jeans. She turned, and she felt her stomach lurch.

Her father was slumped against the wall, his throat cut jaggedly. His eyes were wide and glassy, and his light gray shirt, and the wall and carpet around him were red.

Her mother was on the floor, laying on her side. Her insides were on the outside.

Phoenix calmly got up, and slowly walked to the showers. She didn't bother getting undressed. She just sat in the tub, and turned on the water.

* * *

>Esme was laying on the table in the infirmary. Richard was giving her an ultra sound, while Garfield cursed under his breathe, and Calvin held Xander.<p>"I can't believe that you're pregnant. Again." He growled. "Why's the shower on?" Lexie asked, hearing the water pipes.<p>

"I'll go look. Xander, stay with your mom." Calvin said, sitting Xander down, and running off.

He almost slipped on his parents blood. It took all his strength not to vomit. Calvin knew instantly that Pheonix had found their parents.

He could see the bloody foot prints, leading to the showers.

He zoomed off towards his sister. He found her inthe bathroom, fully clothed and soaking wet. The water going down the drain was red.

"Pheonix? I know about Mom and Dad." Calvin muttered. Pheonix said nothing. Calvin sighed, speeding out of the bathroom. He covered his parents with spare sheets, then ran back to his sister.

He kicked his Nikes off, then sat down beside her in the shower. He wrapped his arms around her, as she suddenly broke down into sobs.

* * *

>Jayda collapsed onto her bed, now in a pair of denium shorts, and a black bikini top.<p>She saved them. She saved her family. At least she hoped did.<p>

Her leotard and cape were hidden away under her bed. Her chest moved up and down. 'Please let them be okay. Please mom! Let our family be okay.' Jayda begged silently in her head.

Most of the Titans were blood relatives. Garfield, Xander, Scarlette, Alexus, Esme, and Esme's unborn baby.

The baby- Azar! Please let her unborn niece or nephew be alive.

As all the thoughts swelled through her head, she broke down into tears. Rikki found her an hour later, sobbing into her pillow. "Logan? What's wrong!" She cried, rushing to her friend.

"I miss my mom! I miss my family! I wanna go home!" Jayda sobbed loudly, clutching her pillow.

* * *

>"Your babies are fine. Nine weeks." Richard told Esme. "Wait- babies!" Esme yelled. "Yes. Twins." He nodded.<p>It was a good thing Starfire was holding Alexus and not Garfield, because he fell back onto the floor, out cold.<p>

"Daddy!" Esme cried, jumping and running to her dad. "Oh God! Oh my God! Wake up!" She cried, shaking him.

"Is daddy okay?" Alexus asked, concerned. "Yeah. He just fainted. Where's Cal!" Esme groaned. It was then that Calvin entered the infirmary. Soaking wet.

"Cal? Are you okay? Why are you wet?" Brandyn asked. Scarlette was asleep in his arms. "Calvin? What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Daddy?" Xander asked softly.

"Bucket." Calvin said. Cyborg tossed him the trash bin, and Calvin instantly lost his lunch. Once he was done, he set it down in the corner, cleaning his mouth with a rag.

"How could she have that much blood in her? She's, what? 5'4 105 pounds. I'm surprised she even eats she's so skinny. She has more blood then expected. Then again, most of it could be his." Calvin debated, talking to himself.

"Calvin? Who are you talking about? Is someone dead?" Esme asked, walking towards her stuttering boyfriend.

"My Mom and Dad!" He sobbed, crying into Esme's chest, as she pulled him in for a hug.


	10. Chapter 7

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Seven*<strong>

Cyborg, Richard, and Garfield placed Jinx and Wally in the body bags, while Esme and Lexie went to look for Pheonix.

They found her, rummaging through drawers and boxes in her parents room. "Nix? What are you doing?" Lexie asked.

"My Dad's name was Wally. Wallace Rudolph West. I've known his name my whole life. But the only thing I know about my Mom's identity was that it was Jinx, and then later Jinx West when her and my Dad got married. I need to know her real name!" Pheonix cried.

"Pheonix..." Esme sighed.

"Shut up! You two know your Mom's names! Everyone does! Except me and Calvin! Just help me find something about my mom! Please! A last name! A childhood photo! I don't care!" she cried.

* * *

>It took two hours, but eventually Esme finds something.<p>"Her name was Jaya." She said. She held a polaroid photo in her hand. "How do you know?" Lexie asked.<p>

Esme said nothing. She just simply handed Pheonix and Lexie the photo. It was a little pink haired girl, with gray skin and pink cat eyes, holding a red balloon, a smile on her face.

Under the photo, were the words "Jaya. Age 7." Pheonix didn't recognize the handwriting. "She was beautiful." Lexie said softly. "She was happy. I always figured my Mom's childhood was horrible, because she never talked about her life before Hive Academy." Pheonix sighed.

"Maybe something happened between this photo and Hive, that she's afraid she'll remember if she goes down memory lane." Esme suggested.

"Maybe. I'm gonna show this to Cal. Tell me if you find something more." Pheonix said, racing off.

"So that's her name." Calvin said, studying the photo his younger sister had handed him. Pheonix nodded.

"You know, I always figured it was Jinx. That's all anyone ever called her." He said. "Besides Mom and Nanna." Pheonix sighed.

"They're really gone." she mumbled. Calvin nodded, hugging his sister.

* * *

>Rikki and Erikah tried their best to comfort Jayda, with no prevail. The only thing she said was "I miss my Mom. I miss my family. I wanna go home."<p>But the two girls didn't know who her family was, or where home was. They knew nothing.<p>

"Logan..." Erikah sighed.

"My name's not Logan! It's Jayda! I want my Mom and Dad! I want my sisters and my nephew! And I want my daughter!" She roared.

Rikki and Erikah gasped.

Log- Jayda had lied to them? Was anything she told them in the past two years even true!

"Tell us. Tell us who you really are." Rikki begged. Jayda sat up, wiping her eyes, and still clutching her pillow.

"My name is Jayda Logan Roth. Not Logan Cheyenne Tucker. I am 17. I am the first born daughter to Garfield Mark Logan and Rachel Raven Roth. I have two sisters. We all have the same Dad, but only me and the youngest have the same Mom. Their names are Esme and Alexus-"

"Wait Esme? Like the pregnant green haired girl from the mall?" Rikki questioned. Jayda nodded. "That's your sister!" Erikah yelped. "Half sister yes." Jayda said.

"I have a question about your name. Do you have two last names? Or is your Dad's last name your middle name?" Rikki asked.

Jayda shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to ask my Mom. Oh wait, I can't. She's dead." Jayda huffed.

"How'd your Mom really die?" Erikah asked. "Like I said. Giving birth to my sister. Except Alexus lived." Jayda said.

"You mentioned you had a daughter. What's her name?" Rikki asked.

"Scarlette. My baby's name is Scarlette."

* * *

>It'd been a week. Jinx and Wally's funeral was for the following Tuesday. The teens were meeting up at the beach with Jayda and her friends the next day.<p>"Guys, there's a chance you'll see Alexus and Scarlette. Mention nothing about what I told you! Understand!" Jayda hissed.<p>

"Got it." They nodded. "And around Damian and Josh and everyone else, my name is Logan." She added.

* * *

>Calvin and Esme sat on the roof in silence. Twins. How in the hell could they be having twins! Xander was enough of a handful during his infancy.<p>But then again, they were fourteen and didn't know what the hell they were doing.<p>

There was one thing for certain. If one of the babies was a girl, she was getting named after Esme's mother, Evalynn. Though Esme didn't want it to be spelled the same way.

So their daughter's name was going to be spelled Evelyn.

"We're going to have two more babies." Calvin sighed. "Yeah. My Dad still isn't talking to me. But I think he's kind of happy I didn't wait until after giving birth to tell him I was pregnant." Esme mumbled.

"I don't want the second baby named after one of my parents. So let's not name the second baby Wally or Jaya okay MeMe?" Calvin asked.

Esme nodded.

"My Birdy saved me. She saved me and the babies." Esme smiled. Calvin raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"When the Tower was attacked, right before the black magic appeared, a skeleton was about to stab me in the chest for protecting Xander. It was destroyed before I got a scratch. Jayda saved me." Esme smiled.

"You call your sister Birdy?"

"Yes. It's short for Jaybird or Jayda-Bird." She gave him a toothy grin. "You know Esme? We come up with the weirdest nicknames for eachother!" Calvin cried, laughing.

Esme laughed with him, and for the time being, they were happy.


	11. Chapter 8

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Eight*<strong>

When Jayda awoke early the ext morning, she gasped at what she saw, tears forming in her eyes. The marks. The marks of Trigon. The marks of her fate.

But it was weird. They were only on her palms.

When she checked in the bathroom mirror, she discovered there were no others on her body. Just the ones on her hands.

"Weird..." Jayda muttered. She watched, waiting for them to disappear, but they never did. She was forced to wear a pair of fingerless black gloves to hide them.

Since she was awake, she decided to fully get dressed. She dressed in a white tank top with a black button up t-shirt over it, a dark gray, loose fitting knee length skirt, and black flip flops.

She put on thick black eye liner and mascara, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>Garfield found Alexus laying on her bed, staring at the wall. "Hey Rosie. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting beside her.<p>

_Rosie_.

That was the nickname Gar had given his youngest, his little angel. Only he was aloud to call her that. Everyone else was forced to call her Alexus.

"It's my fault. It's my fault the scary ghosts killed Jinx and Wally." She mumbled. She clutched the purple sock monkey she got for Christmas in her arms. "Oh Alexus, it's not your fault." Garfield cooed.

"Yes it is! Just like it's my fault Momma's dead!" She cried.

That hit her father hard. He frowned at her. "Alexus Rose Logan! You know that's not true!" Garfield sighed. "Yes it is." She sighed.

BB scooped up his daughter, and layed down on his back, their stomachs pressed together. "It's not your fault honey. It's not your fault." He cooed, stroking her hair.

"Daddy? If I tell you a secret, will you promise you won't be mad at me?" Alexus asked. "Of course Rosie. What is it?" He asked. "I seen someone at the beach a few weeks ago." She mumbled.

"Who?" Garfield asked, not really thinking seriously about it. It could've been anyone that his youngest daughter had seen.

"Jayda."

* * *

><p>"Your hair looks nice with the white in it Logan." Josh said, once him and Rikki came downstairs to eat. Jayda was fixing up waffles.<p>

Like Raven, she loved waffles.

"Why thank you Josh." Jayda smiled, putting two waffles on two separate plates, handing them to her friends.

"So are we still on for the beach?" Rikki asked, digging into her waffle. Jayda nodded, joining them. "So what's with the gloves?" Josh asked, a mouthful of waffle. Jayda shrugged.

"I feel like wearing them. Deal."

* * *

><p>Esme and Calvin had decided on names. Evelyn Cheyenne and Chelsey May for two girls, and Jasper Michael and Benjamin Chance for two boys.<p>

Benjamin was actually what Esme's name was going to be, since the doctors told her Mom and Dad she was going to be a boy. Benjamin was her Dad's Dad's middle name, and Chance was her Mother's maiden name.

So it was natural they name their second born son Benjamin.

They named their son Alexander, after a warrior from a medieval video game they both enjoyed! Though, unlike the game, they shortened Alexander to just Xander.

Xander's middle name was simple. Tyler. Esme wanted him to be named after Calvin, who promptly flushed that idea down the drain. So they settled for making the middle names similar.

Tyler and Taylor were the same in many ways, and not just the T.

"I'm getting two brothers or sisters!" Xander whooped, running around the living room. Garfield nodded, Alexus watching tv in his lap.

"Where's Lexie?" Brandyn asked, walking into the room with Scarlette and his mom. "In surgery. Her Dad's fixing up her arm." Calvin said.

"Okay. No where's my Dad?" Brandyn asked. "Looking for Slade. No ones seen him since he attacked Jayda." Garfield said.

"Grandmom, Grandpop's paranoid." Scarlette muttered to Starfire. Brandyn laughed, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Yeah. He is."

* * *

><p>The setting was dark and frightening. A lake if lava going through the middle. A tall muscular figure stood infront of a large stone wall.<p>

Four bright red eyes soon appeared on the wall.

"Has the Stone been told the message?" The voice with the red eyes asked.

"Indeed. Day by day, the message shall be received. The day where of all the Mortals meet their doom is approaching." The other voice replied.


	12. Chapter 9

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Nine*<strong>

"Guys, this is Damian and Josh. Damian and Josh, this is Esme, Lexie, and Pheonix." Jayda said, introducing her new friends to her old ones.

"Hey." "Sup." Damian and Josh said. "Hi. This is Calvin an Brandyn. And this is Xander, Alexus, and Scarlette." Esme said.

"Why is her hair purple?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were born like that!" Alexus snapped. Damian stepped back, slightly scared. "Pretty Lady, you dyed your hair." Scarlette said to Jayda. She nodded at her daughter.

"My name's Logan." she said.

She absolutely hated lying to her baby girl. But it was too soon. No one would be able handle Jayda telling the truth.

Unknown to all, Beast Boy flew around the beach as a dragon fly. According to Alexus, Jayda was going to be at the beach today. He had to see if it was true.

He recognized her instantly.

Granted her hair was shorter, and had white in it, but it was her. He could smell her on Jayda. He could smell Raven on their oldest daughter. He landed on the roof of the Surf Shack.

He quickly turned into a frog, spying on them. He wanted to know everything he could about her. What name she went by, if her friends knew about her powers. If she was still a vegetarian.

"So how's the pregnancy Esme?" Erikah asked. "Oh I'm eleven weeks. And it's twins." Esme smiled, and hand placed over her slightly swollen gut.

It took all of Jayda's strength not to faint.

"Dude! Good luck!" Josh cried. Esme shrugged. "I had practice with my son. And he was born when I was fourteen." Esme said. "Same Dad?" Damian asked. "Yeah. Same Dad." Calvin said, scooping up Xander.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go swim." Rikki said, running, then jumping into the ocean.

"I'm gonna sunbathe with the kiddies." Lexie said, laying on a towel. "You're not swimming?" Jayda asked. "I had to have surgery on my arm; nerve damage." Lexie said.

Her Dad had made her arm very unique. It looked like a regular arm, except if she used a canon, it morphed into a smaller version of her Father's.

"I'm gonna take a walk. Logan wanna join me?" Brandyn said, headed down the beach. Jayda followed him. They walked in silence until Brandyn spoke up.

"I know who you are." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Jayda asked. "Jay, please don't play the dumb blonde card. It doesn't really fit you." Brandyn said.

Jayda gulped. He knew. Brandyn knew! How! Did he recognize her earlier when Scarlette and Alexis bumped into her?

"She's beautiful." Jayda said, her eyes straight infront of her. They were talking about Scarlette. "Yeah. She's the one thing that I'll never regret." Brandyn smiled.

"Same here. So who's she like? Me or you?" Jayda asked. "My mother." Brandyn chuckled. Jayda smiled.

"There's something I wanna show you. Can you teleport us to Rockworth Street?" Brandyn asked. Jayda nodded. She looked around to make sure no one was there, then teleported them.

They arrived at a cemetery. Surprisingly it wasn't at all creepy. "So, any... Um, casualties last week in the Tower attack?" Jayda asked.

"Yeah, Jinx and Wally."

Jayda's heart panged with sadness. Jinx was like a second mother to a lot of the adolescents. Esme, Jayda, Alexus, and obviously Pheonix and Calvin. Now she was gone.

It was like loosing Raven all over again.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" Jayda asked. "This." Brandyn said. They stood infront of a grave, with an unreadable inscription.

_Üçætø Äīptãk Nûfāh_  
><em>Sêtræh Ëtkíy Sívåh<em>  
><em>Ītáçk Ëzñæh<em>

"No one can read it. No one knows what language it's in. Cyborg can't figure it out. No one even knows who it is, or who put them there. We found it about seven months ago." Brandyn said. "And what makes you think I can read it?" Jayda asked. Brandyn shrugged.

"I don't. I just wanted you to see it."

* * *

>When Jayda awoke, she saw the marks on her hands were still there. But there was more on her right arm, right up to the elbow. She groaned.<p>Trigon wasn't going to make this easy for her.<p>

Since it was only three in the morning, she decided to meditate. "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." She chanted softly.

Everything was fine, until Trigon began to speak to her.

"Such powerful potential. Too bad she chooses to be like her Mother, my pathetic excuse of a Daughter." Trigon said.

"Don't talk about Mother like that!" Jayda growled, still in the lotus pose.

"Don't speak to me like that! I am your Father!" Trigon snapped. "You are not my Father! You're the monster who raped my Grandmother! And this conversation is over!" Jayda yelled, stopping her meditation.

When she glanced at her clock, it said 6:48 a.m. She got dressed in strapless, loose dark blue sundress, and a long sleeved black hoodie, and her gloves.

Her and Brandyn had decided to meet at the park at 7:30. So now was a good a time as ever for her to leave.

* * *

>"You didn't tell anyone who I was did you?" Jayda asked. "No. But I think your dad might've sniffed you out or something." Brandyn said.<p>"I wish I could come home. But I don't think anyone would forgive me." Jayda mumbled. "I'm sure your Dad would forgive you. He forgave your Mom for not telling him about you." Brandyn shrugged.<p>

"Think Esme would be mad if I showed up at the Tower and said 'Hi Sis!' right to her face?" Jayda asked.

Brandyn laughed.

"Who knows. She'll probably freak out." He chuckled. "Is it really twins?" Jayda questioned. Brandyn nodded.

"They've already picked out names. Evelyn Cheyenne and Chelsey May for girls. And Jasper Michael and Benjamin Chance for boys."

"Those names are so cute. What if it's a boy and a girl?" Jayda asked. "Evelyn and I think maybe Benjamin." Brandyn said. "I like those names. So what would you have wanted to name Scarlette if she was a boy?" Jayda asked.

"Jonathon. After my biological Grandfather." "Jonathon Grayson the second? I like that." Jayda smiled. "Jay? Why are you wearing gloves?" Brandyn asked.

Jayda sighed, showing him her arm and hands. "Oh Jay..." Brandyn sighed. "It's only on this arm and my hands. Nothing to worry about for now." Jayda said.

* * *

>Esme was now officially in the second trimester of her pregnancy with the twins. She and Calvin had decided to have them be a surprise, just like Xander was.<p>Jayda's 18th birthday was in four days. And the more days that went by, the more the marks began to appear all over her body.<p>

Right now, she was flying through out town as a crow. She could see her friends (save for Esme) fighting someone. When she got closer, she saw who it was.

_Slade_.

"What do you want Slade?" Calvin snapped, his hands getting ready to fire off black hexes. "Silly boy, I don't go by that anymore. Call me Deathstroke." He said.

Jayda watched as he attacked, and defeated, her friends. But when he went for Esme, who was against a building off to the side, that's when Jayda drew the line.

She flew to the ground, turned into an elephant, and charged. As soon as she slammed Slade away from Esme, she morphed back to normal.

"Back away from my sister!" She roared, her eyes glowing white and her hands glowing black.

She used her magic to grab a street light, and slammed into him. "Aren't you gonna fight back? Attack and destroy me? Or did your pathetic little Master tell you not to hurt me? Did he order you to keep his stupid "Stone" safe!" Jayda hissed, only a foot from Slade.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must go." Slade smirked, as he began to disappear into the road. That pissed Jayda off.

"I'm not through with you yet!" She growled, grabbing him with her magic.

She slammed him into buildings and the ground. She would let him go, and as soon as he would try to stand, she'd attack.

"How dare you attack what little family I have!" Jayda roared. "Leave my friends out of this! I'm not scared of you, and neither are they!" She hissed.

"They may not fear me, but someone fears you." And he disappeared before she could grab him.

When Jayda turned around, she saw Josh, Rikki, Erikah, and Damian, all staring at her wide eyed.


	13. Chapter 10

_"The Stone shall be his return._

_The Stone shall be his passage._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to destroy._

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Ten*<strong>

Jayda's friends refused to speak to her. All they asked was that she pack up her things, and leave. Jayda shrugged it off, she knew it was eventually going to come.

Pheonix and Lexie were helping her pack her things into Brandyn's truck.

Jayda wore her leotard and cloak while she packed. She turned and saw Damian standing there, against the door frame. "What do you want?" Jayda groaned.

"Who are you? Who are you really?" He snapped. "Jayda. And those others downstairs, are my family." Jayda said.

"Oh you mean the hot pink girl and the slutty green haired girl!" Damian scoffed. Jayda slammed him into a wall. "Never speak of my sister like that again!" She hissed.

She stepped back and grabbed her bag.

"So why are you wearing that?" Damian asked. "It's what my people wear." she said, putting her bags in Brandyn's truck.

"Now I suggest you leave Jump and never look back." She told him. 

* * *

><p>"Hi Daddy."<p>

Garfield just stared at Jayda. No words were spoken. None at all. He just blinked at her a few times. Then, before Jayda could react, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

He noticed what she did to her cloak an leotard. "The new look looks nice on you Jayda." He said. "Thanks." Jayda smiled. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Jayda spoke up.

"Alright, how long am I grounded for?" Jayda questioned. "Until your 18." Garfield said, smirking. 

* * *

><p>Three days later, Jayda refused to leave her room. She had it locked, and was sitting on her bed in her cloak.<p>

Everyone had tried to get her to come out, with no prevail.

"C'mon sis! Please come out!" Calvin hollered, banging his fist on her door. "I'm not your sister!" Jayda yelled. "Your Esme's sister, and since I'm marrying Esme in the next two years, you're gonna be my sister!" Cal hollered.

"Please Calvin! Just go away!" Jayda begged. Calvin sighed, running off. He found everyone sitting on the couch. Everyone but Karen.

Cyborg had forced his girlfriend of 19 years to go to the hospital. Infact, the adults amd Lexie were getting ready to go see her.

"Watch over Jayda okay?" Garfield told Brandyn. He nodded, continuing to play with Scarlette. "Bye Daddy!" Alexus said, waving goodbye. They all left the Tower, and within twenty minutes, Jayda came out into the kitchen.

Scarlette started to stand up, only to be stopped by her Father. "Mommy's sad. Let's let her be." Brandyn whispered.

"Hi Aunt Birdy." Xander said softly, as Jayda made herself some tea. She simply smiled at her nephew. Without words, she drank her tea, and then began to walk back to her room.

She was in the hallway, when they heard her scream. The kids stayed put while the others ran to Jayda.

There were two smokey hands coming from the wall, and grabbing Jayda's leg, dragging her. Pheonix was the first to get to Jayda, then Calvin. Esme turned into a mammoth and gripped Calvin's waist.

Brandyn flew above them, firing off several starbolts. Pheonix, Calvin, and Esme could feel themselves be dragged across the floor.

"No!" Pheonix yelled, tightening her grip on Jayda's arms. "Let... Go...!" Jayda said, tears forming. "What! No!" Pheonix cried. "Yes! Let go!" Jayda ordered.

She let go of Pheonix, and then screamed as she was dragged off into the wall.

"Why'd you let her let go!" Brandyn screamed, eyes glowing green as he flew down to Pheonix. "S-she told me to... I- I told her no! And t-then... Then she let... Go." Pheonix stuttered.

"Daddy? What happened? Where's Mommy?" Scarlette said softly, her thumb in her mouth. 

* * *

><p>When the others came back an hour later, Lexie was crying. "Lexie?" Esme asked. "<em>My Mom died<em>." she muttered softly. "Guys? How's Jayda?" Brandyn asked, as Cyborg hugged his daughter.

"Daddy. Sissy is gone." Alexus said, as she was picked up by her Dad. "What do you mean gone?" Starfire asked. "Check the security tapes. You wouldn't believe us even if we told you." Calvin muttered, as Esme started crying into his shoulder. 

* * *

><p>After viewing the tapes, the adults had a meeting. "So what do we do?" Starfire asked. "Simple, we send the kids to Tamaran. ASAP." Dick said. Everyone nodded in agreement.<p>

They went back, and told everyone the plan, and to pack two bags each.

"What! No way!" Lexie roared. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it! You are going! Now go pack, you all are leaving in 90 minutes." Cyborg growled.

The kids sighed, before sulking off to their rooms. Brandyn stopped, turning to look at his parents. "How long will we be gone?" Brandyn asked.

"Don't know. Your mother will come get you when it's time to come home." Dick told his son. 

* * *

><p>Starfire watched as her Son and Granddaughter and all their friends flew off to Tamaran. The coordinates were in the ship, so they had nothing to worry about.<p>

"Alexus didn't even say goodbye to me." Garfield sighed. Dick patted his shoulder. "She's jut upset. Hey Cy! Did you track Jayda yet?" Dick asked. "Yeah... She's at the library." Cyborg said. 

* * *

><p>They found Jayda in the hidden chamber of the old library. She's was standing there, waiting for them.<p>

She knew they'd come.

"Jayda, is today... Is today the day?" Garfield asked his daughter. "Yeah. Happy 18th birthday to me." Jayda scoffed. Starfire frowned.

"You don't have to do this!" Dick told her. Jayda groaned loudly. "Don't you get it! You couldn't save my Mom! So stop trying to save me!" Jayda roared, putting up a force field in-between her and them.

She flew up to the hand, and sat in the lotus position, while the original Titans tried to destroyed the shield.

"The Stone shall be his return. The Stone shall be his passage. He comes to claim. He comes to destroy. The end of all things mortal."

Jayda chanted, as the marks flew off her body an began to spin around her. She began to turn white, and soon disappeared all together.

Trigon shot up out of the hole that had been created.

"_I am back_!"


	14. Chapter 11

**_"The Stone shall be his return._**

**_The Stone shall be his passage._**

**_He comes to claim._**

**_He comes to destroy._**

**_The end of all things mortal."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*ELEVEN*<em>**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy groaned, lifting his head up and out of the rubble. He looked around <strong><em>Jump<em>**- _er_... What was _left_ of **_Jump_**, _anyway_. It looked far more terrifying then what it was like when Raven was the portal. Like after they all decided to watched _**Wicked Scary**_.

He stood up shakily, confusion hitting him like a ton of bricks.

_How did he survive?_

Raven had taken back the powers she gave to him and the rest of the team when she had defeated Trigon herself, and Jayda never given them any powers to begin with.

This wasn't making _any_ sense. At _all_.

He looked up at the sky, it was _red_. Of course it was _red_. _Why was he even surprised_. "_Dude_... Talk about some _major De Ja Vu_." Garfield sighed. He walked off, looking for any sign at all of his teammates.

* * *

><p>He found them by the library, staring up at the sky like he had done before. "Does anyone know how we're even still alive?" Cyborg asked. Dick sighed, shaking his head no.<p>

"_It is_... _Very strange_..." Starfire mumbled. "Now all we have to do is get Jayda. You three distract Trigon while I go get her- _assuming she's even in the same place that Raven was at_." Nightwing said.

Garfield turned into a gorilla, snarling at their team's leader. He grabbed him by his shirt and hoisted him up into the air at eye level.

"_Yo_! _B.B._! C'mon man! Let him _go_!" Cyborg cried. "Yes friend! Please let him go!" Starfire begged. He dropped him to the ground, changing back to his human self. "_I'm_ getting Jayda. _You_stay with the others." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the ex-Boy Wonder.

"_Who's Jayda_?"

The four Titans turned around and were all equally surprised at what they saw, all of their eyes growing wide with shock and confusion.

"_R-Raven_..?" Dick stuttered.

The Raven they were facing looked no older then 17- way _before_ Jayda was even a _thought_, let alone _conceived_. They could also see their younger selves, standing around her, eyebrows raised up in sheer confusion.

"_Yes_. It's _me_. Can you tell me what's going on please. Where are we?" She asked, looking around. "Hey Rae? Do you have your powers?" Garfield asked.

"_No_." she deadpanned, shaking her head with annoyance.

"Hey where's older Raven?" The younger Beast Boy asked, squeaking. Garfield couldn't _believe_ that was him 25 years ago. He was so... _Annoying_.

No wonder it took Raven _half a life time_to tolerate him!

"You _imbecile_!"

_Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear. _

The ghost of a 39 year old very pissed off Raven stormed over to Garfield, smacking him in the head with her fist, as he tried to runaway.

"_Ow_! _Ow_! _Ow_!" He wailed, trying to block the hits with his arms.

She had changed _a lot._Her hair was long and white, the same color as her cloak. She had also traded her leotard for a full body suit that was also white.

"You were _supposed_ to keep her _safe_! You were supposed to prevent _this_from happening to Jayda!" She roared.

"_Who's Jayda_?" Beast Boy asked again. They all ignored him.

Instead, everyone watched as Raven dragged Garfield by the ear, a scowl on her face. "_Ow_! _Ow_! _Ow_! _Ow_!" He repeated in pain.

"C'mon mini us! C'mon mini Rob! You three are coming with us!" She snapped. She stopped after a few feet, turning to face the older version of the "_Teen Titans_". "Before I forget. Jinx, Wally, and Karen said _hello_."

* * *

><p>"So, now can you tell us what's going on?" Robin asked.<p>

Raven sighed, turning to face them. "On this day, 18 years ago, I gave birth to a _daughter_. At the time, I didn't know that she was destined to be just like me- a _portal_." Raven sighed.

"And the child's name... Is _Jayda_?" Raven nodded, frowning. "And exactly what does that have to do with Garfield?" The younger goth wondered.

"She's my daughter _too_..." He mumbled.

"_No_. _No_. _No no no no no_. _**No**_!" Raven cried. Beast Boy looked absolutely ill. "If it makes you feel _any_ better, we were _drunk_off our sorry asses when we conceived her." Garfield said.

"And it only happened _twice_." Raven added, trying to calm them down.

"_That's twice too many_!" Her younger self screamed. "So wait, only _twice_?" Robin asked. "_Yes_. Both times I got pregnant." She explained. "Wait a minute. So we have _two_kids together?" Raven asked, only calming down slightly.

Garfield nodded. "Jayda is eighteen, and Alexus is two." He explained. "What's with the age difference?" They asked. Raven sighed. "_Instead_ of telling him I was pregnant, _I ran away_. He didn't meet Jayda until she was about _fifteen_years old."

"And I didn't even learn she was mine until a few weeks _before_..." Garfield stopped, frowning. "Before what?" Robin asked. "_Before Rae died_." He frowned. "You're _dead_?" Raven cried, staring at her older self.

"_I died on March 6, giving birth to Alexus_." She sighed, looking down at her feet.

The younger Titans couldn't believe it.

Raven... Raven _died_? Raven was _dead_?

They loose- _lost_- her...? _No_. That couldn't happen. That could _never_ happen! Raven was... _Raven_. _She was supposed to be the one who out lived everyone- not be the first to go_! How could someone who defeated her father, _Trigon the Terrible_- _even after becoming his portal_- die during _childbirth_?

_That_was an emotional blow the younger Raven didn't even want to think about.

"So I've been wondering around the Tower as a ghost for over two years?" Younger Raven asked, her hands now placed on her hips. The adults were silent.

"_Okay_. What are we missing? Tell us, we can handle it." Robin said, arms crossed.

"This is the first time any of us have seen Rae since she... _You know... Died_." Garfield murmured. "I've been in Jayda's head for the past 25 and a half months. And once this is over that's probably where I'll go again." She sighed.

"Did she know you where there?" Garfield asked.

"_No_. She really _doesn't_ visit Nevermore as much as she _should_." Raven sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now come on, we are waisting very precious time here! I want to get my Baby Girl back!" She hissed, walking along the path in hopes of finding her eldest daughter.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why does friend Beast Boy care so much about the girl known as <em>Jayda<em>?" The young Starfire asked, as they watched Trigon, _who once again used their Tower as a throne_, from afar.

"Do you really wish to know?" The older Tamaranean questioned. "_Uh_ _yeah_." Cyborg said. "She's his second oldest daughter." The older robot snorted.

"_Oldest_. _Jayda_ is two months _older_then Esme." Nightwing said.

"Who's _Esme_?" They asked. "Green Bean's other daughter. The dude has three, them and a toddler named _Alexus_." Cyborg said. "We sent our children to Tamaran soon after Jayda was taken." Kori explained, frowning.

She was not sure if Brandyn would _ever_ forgive her and his Father for sending him to their home planet, instead of allowing him to _fight_for the life of his Daughter's young Mother.

"Children? We have kids? How many? What are their names?" Starfire asked. "We have a son. His name is _Brandyn_." Kori explained, putting on a fake smile.

"A son? Oh how wonderful! Any daughters?" Starfire asked, hopefully.

"_No_. But we have do have Scarlette- she's our _granddaughter_. She just turned two a few months ago." Nightwing said. Starfire gasped.

_Her and Robin's kanorphka had a kanorphka of his own?_

"What about you and me?" Cyborg asked. Victor nodded.

"_Alexia Nicole_. She goes by _Lexi_. She's 18 and is the _oldest_ of all the kids." Victor said. "And her mom?" "I was with her for almost 20 years. She died today from ovarian cancer. Right before all _this_happened." He frowned.

"Oh. What was her name?" Cyborg asked.

Before Victor could answer, Kori and Nightwing started _buzzing_. Literally _buzzing_. Starfire got it by their seventh buzz, but Cyborg just sat their confused while his older self fought back a blush.

"Will you two _zip it_!" He hissed.

* * *

><p>"<em>So<em>... Tell us about our... _Uh_, lives." Beast Boy asked. "About our kids... And _stuff_..." Raven added.

"_Well_, I have _two_ daughters, _both of them are with Gar_. I actually have _five_ kids- if you count _Melvin_, _Timmy_, and _Teether_." Raven explained.

"Any _Grandkids_?" Beast Boy asked.

"_Jayda_ has a two-year old daughter named _Scarlette_. My daughter _Esmeralda_ has a four year old son named _Alexander_, but _everyone_ just calls him _Xander_. His Dad is Jinx and Wally's only son. His name is _Calvin_. She's also pregnant _again_. With _twins_." Garfield explained.

"Esme's pregnant again?" Raven asked. "Yep. She's almost out of the first trimester." He sighed.

"What kind of name is "_Esmeralda_"? Why'd you pick _that_?" Beast Boy yelped.

"I _didn't_. Her Mom _did_. She was named after Evalynn's- _her Mother_- Great Grandmother. Esme was actually supposed to be a _boy_." Garfield explained to them.

"_Ohh_..."

"C'mon you guys. Less talking, more rescuing Jayda." Raven hissed, as she continued to walk along the path, _desperate_ to find her daughter and make sure that she was _safe_.

If only it were _that_ simple.


End file.
